From Dusk til Doom
by bandits pesty uncle
Summary: <html><head></head>Collection of short ideas for the show that I come across. Will be exploring different ships because I just can't pick one. I literally cannot pick one. Except for anything with Sex Machine and Jake and his children and his children with his children. No to those.</html>
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to be collecting a set of one shots with AUs and different prompts. If you have a request you can send it to me also but I'm going to be writing sporadically.


	2. Chapter 2

_Prompt 1: _Pick a platonic relationship you wish had gone differently in the show:

_Answer: _Scott and everyone—but for now Richie and Scott: Scene One.

[I'm not saying Scott shouldn't have been offended I just thought they would have been better friends through out the whole thing if this scene had gone a little differently]

"You sort of look like Bruce Lee."

"Why? Because I'm Asian?"

The question made the air thick as only questions of race can do but the two didn't change their position. There seemed to be a flash between them of something neither could distinguish. Their faces remained still, eyes dead center and locked on one another, Richie's mouth gave a slight twitch but still he didn't say a word.

That was until Scott swallowed hard and gave a brief shake of his head, "I-I'm just joking. I do that a lot. It's a defense mechanism. Growing up in a predominately white neighborhood will do that to you."

"Oh."

It was a lot easier for Richie to smile since he was holding the gun but he recognized how hard it must have been for the kid to hold back his serious expression for one that was slightly more amiable.

"So, you play guitar?"

[Sorry, it's super late so this is as long as it will get but I will be revisiting this. Also I imagine that Richie is a very good guitar player and while waiting for Seth to do what ever they exchange a few licks.]


	3. Chapter 3

_Prompt 2: _Pick one of your OTPs and imagine_ A_ teaching _B _how to use the internet.

_Answer: _Seth and Santanico—the trick is Seth isn't too good at using technology either.

The heat of Texas air was burning low through the halls of the apartment Santanico and Seth were confined to which caused much irritation to Seth and the always-irritated Sant. Since being placed under magical house arrest—something about the nine Lords checking in to determine if the trials had actually been completed fairly—the two had discovered their mutual attraction that did not go beyond just that. It was clear to see Richie always had the intellectual connections but Seth was just fine and dandy shacking up with the most beautiful woman on the planet. It had its perks; it also had its downfalls.

"I'm hungry," her voice, though always seductive, had an edge he always hated.

His usual response was a kinder tone but the heat had completely stripped that from him, "Go find someone to eat."

"Go _find_ me someone to eat."

Once or twice she had thrown the whole "you will bow beneath me" act and one or twice did he respond with some blows. Seth never appreciated being called a slave—although there was that one time he experimented as a sub—and he especially did not appreciate when she used that tone. The fact that they were naked usually been their saving grace for the past two weeks but this time it only added to the friction. The day before she had kiddingly mentioned how his weakness for women had cheated him out of four million and so much happiness through out his life. He laughed it off but he didn't think it was a joke.

"Uh, no. You go find _me _something to eat and while you're at it why don't you do one of those little dances you're so good at," a very aggressive wink was added soon after and soon after that Santanico's foot pinning his neck to the ground.

"You bastard, I will snap your neck with my toes!"

His arm reached up to her calf but she was a steel force that did not move. The blood was pumping past his eardrums as the edges of his vision blurred but he would keep himself conscious, even if it killed him. He squeezed at the meaty part of her leg but he knew that would do nothing, she didn't feel the same kind of pain humans did…but she did feel something. His arms dropped and his head twisted as his eyes dulled as he mimicked a swift death he had seen many times. He'd be damned if he let her win.

…But shit.

She did not let up.

The only thing Santanico did was add more pressure as she grunted angrily, "You are pathetic."

Through a strained voice Seth mumbled, "Let me go."

She finally did. Her foot stepped back as she slinked once again to the table with Seth's very valuable laptop opened to a conspicuous blank word document that most likely hid something she had seen every night. She wanted to tell him porn did not make her cringe but she didn't care enough to do so. Instead she narrowed in on the machine she had seen Seth use plenty of times so she knew exactly what to do. Or so she thought.

Her fingers began tapping along the keyboard rapidly as she lowered herself into the seat. Her back hid Seth's view of the laptop so he had no idea what she was doing. He slowly sat up as he rubbed his neck and let out a quick cough to regulate his breathing. He hated the way she was so strong and hated the way she could beat him in a fight but he wouldn't say anything. He didn't really care because he knew they would be out of each other's hair soon.

He lifted himself up to his feet as he looked down at the woman with all her power tapping away. It wasn't until he heard her angry sigh that he stepped forward to see what exactly she was typing…He almost laughed. The most beautiful woman in the entire world, the all-powerful Santanico Pandemonium, was writing over and over again:

_Food._

_ Food to this location._

_ Pizza._

_ Chinese._

_ Delivery._

_ Food._

_ Food here._

_ Food, now!_

A small smile crossed his features as he looked at the woman growing angrier and angrier and for that second he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave her or be separated from the time that they were sharing with each other. He liked being trapped in that house with her and he liked fighting and he liked not being able to share any moment of intellectual exchange without getting into a near-death situation because he had already given so much of his emotions to the world and he was done with sensitivity. He wanted this strong woman that would not admit she had not a damn clue how to work the laptop and he wanted to be with her forever.

He leaned over her, his arms going around her shoulders as he took his place over the keyboard and over her own fingers, "You're not going to get what you want here."

Made sure to save the file before quitting the application then going to Google Chrome. Richie was better with Internet type stuff but he could still manage to find a decent place to order from. Or so he thought.

"What the hell?" he growled as he watched the same message appear after each refresh: **You are not connected to the Internet.**

A small amused giggle escaped Santanico's full lips, "Shouldn't Richie's name be up here?"

Her delicate finger pointed up to where the name of the Network they were connected to should be displayed, "So you remember that but you don't remember how the hell to order a pizza?"

Her eyes gazed upward at Seth as she did that sexy breathy voice that both aroused and repulsed him, "What can I say? This world isn't fit for me."

"Yeah?" he smirked, "I'll give you something that fits."


	4. Chapter 4

_Prompt 3: _Your favorite pair is caught in a life or death situation where one is fatally wounded and this is their last conversation. Release the feels.

_Answer: _Seth and Richie. They're my ultimate BROTP but I imagine them in a shoot out somewhere and Richie got clipped and this is Seth sobbing uncontrollably.

Richie had never really enjoyed thunderstorms. He liked the rain and he did like to fall asleep to the occasional clap and the lightning with it but when there was heavy downpour it made him restless. The loud banging like an ungodly drum line caused terror that often required Seth to talk him out of whatever psychosis he was on the edge of. Seth was always so good at calming Richie down and reminding him of the riches that would come after the next score and of the future that wasn't so far off—beautiful women, 100 proof liquor, and money they could go sledding down—but this time was different.

In the half sleep, half awake state Richie was in he saw a light above him that blotted out the darkness. The thunderstorm was heavy and even the lightning made clattering noise around them but he was in Seth's arms so he wasn't too afraid. His focus was on the light that was so far away yet so present. He knew he was looking at the unfinished ceiling that was in the process of being turned into an office building but that light was from outer space. He wondered how he could see it with all the rain.

"Richie, Richie, look at me! Look at me!"

His eyes shifted from the light to the exasperated features of his brother's sweating face. What was the matter? It was unlike Seth to be so uncool when Richie was at absolute Zen—they were usually on the same page. And what was he screaming for? There was an unbearable drowsiness cascading over Richard like a fleece blanket and he really, really was not up for a shouting match with his brother. He decided what ever he had done while sleepwalking could be dealt with in the morning.

"Oh, GOD. Fuck! Fuck!"

Wait.

"Fuck, Richie. Just look at me. Okay? Just look at me. You can't…just hold on."

Was Seth crying? Seth NEVER cried. Not a punch to the face, a bullet in the arm, a girl, nothing could make him cry. But sure enough as Richie's eyes phased from blurry to clear he could see the drops—so much more distinct than the beads of sweat—falling down his face in the strangest display of emotion that Richie had ever witnessed. Did he have a bad dream? What could scare him that much?

The thunderstorm was getting heavier, closer, and Richie watched as Seth shouted inaudibly as he threw his arm up and added more lightning to the noise. That was just like Seth. He always had to be seen and heard. Richie wanted to tell him to calm down and go back to sleep. The concrete they were on wasn't comfortable but with his upper body being clutched in Seth's arms Richie felt absolute bliss. If the noise would let up, if Seth would just calm down and tell him a story, Richie could finally rest.

"Please. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Richie. But please don't go. Fuck. Don't go. I NEED you. Okay? I never said it before. I know I always threatened to leave. I know I said I'd be better without you. But fuck. You know I didn't mean it! Why'd you have to be so stupid? Why'd you have to be a fucking hero? What am I supposed to do without you? What the fuck am I supposed to do? You're all I have okay? If I'm not taking care of you I don't know what else to do. Do you get that? Can you stop being so fucking selfish and think of me for once in your fucking life?"

He felt Seth's hand come down against his features in gentleness that Richie had grown to love. He always wanted to make Seth proud but in the moments when he was affectionate it was clear that he didn't have to try. With all the fighting and the squabbling and the nearly killing each other it was obvious they loved each other. They were brothers. They were family. Nothing could keep them apart.

"I-I'm gonna get us out of here. Okay?"

The tears were nonstop but there was that famous Seth Gecko resolve.

"Stop shooting! Just stop shooting!"

He yelled over the noise but the rain didn't end. Richie's body was crushed by the strength of Seth's embrace and he wished he wasn't so tired. He wanted to tell Seth how much comfort he found in each of their hugs and how much he loved even the simple head pats. He had always known he was different. He had always know Seth would be better off without him but the simple fact that he stayed and took care of him was enough. Everything else, every small gesture, was icing on the cake.

"I need you, Richie. I need you. I fucking need you. I can't do this without you. I can't do this without you. Please, don't make me. Please."

"Seth."

The light that had been so far was suddenly gathering closer. It wasn't zooming but gentle like a feather falling in the wind. It was a strange dance to watch—this way, then that—and for a second Richie was transfixed. The grip on him tightened and he turned his eyes back to his brother. The blood smear and the stumble were far more enchanting than the light.

"Thank you for being my brother."

A harsh sob escaped Seth's throat.

"Thank you for being my friend."

The last word was less than a whisper but Seth heard it. He had only ever heard Richie say those words after moments of absolute terror in a half sleep or half drunk daze when Seth had to be the hero and save the day. But by God, did those words ever make all the shit worth it. Richie's body went limp but his eyes stayed open as if to focus on a hole in the ceiling but Seth knew he wasn't looking at anything anymore. He lifted him close and held his face against his neck as he cried and whispered, "Beautiful women, 100 proof liquor, money you can go sledding down. All for you, little brother. All for you."

In the morning all that was left of the firefight was a floor covered in empty bullet casings and the Gecko brothers hidden behind a makeshift barricade. The suspects were long gone and the floor ice cold but there was the brothers clutched in each other's arms. It didn't take a doctor to know the boys weren't breathing and what made them that way.

It was the end of an era for the Gecko's. A lot of pictures were taken. It made the front news.


	5. Chapter 5

_Prompt 4: _It's back to high school and your OTP is in trouble. _A _has been getting bullied and it's up to _B _to straighten some things out.

_Answer: _Definitely Kate and Richie. The thing I love most about their relationship is that they can be so intimate without being sexual in the slightest bit. This is going to be an AU in which Jake was the one to save Santanico instead of Richie. He turns into a culebra but Scott and Richie remain human. Seth, Richie, Scott and Kate escape the Titty Twister and make a run for it. Richie and Seth become the teens illegal guardians while they assume false identities in a small town. A copy cat duo is running wild which takes the heat off of them but needless to say: Seth is not happy. Scott is a total ladies man and things are pretty great except for the inexplicable tension because the younger Gecko and the older Fuller.

The little hand of Kate's watch pointed at the three while the long one rested on the nine but the thing was always a little off. Ever since her mother bought if for her a few years ago and her father set it to the wrong time her life had constantly been a little off schedule. Whenever she wore it she made the conscious decision that her whole day would be a little screwed up because more often than not she forgot about the little time lapse. The thought of fixing it was out of the question since half of her felt the missing fifteen minutes was given to another version of herself where life was simple with her parents and the other half forgetting it was messed up. She'd look at the small face of the object sometimes and tell herself, "I have time, I have time" only to find time had left sometime ago.

Kate didn't realize it was one of those moments as she stomped toward the spot Richie picked her up from every day after school. Scott was on the lacrosse team so he usually got a ride from friends and Seth was always busy with the bar he had managed to swindle into letting him work for more than minimum wage so it was just easier for him to give her the ride. It wasn't like she could take the bus and have everyone know where she lived. Plus, she was a senior and though she wasn't exactly spoiled she still made a point to never be condemned to that horrid ride. The bus smelled…that was all.

It had nothing to do with Tammy-Lee.

Around the corner of the old building she turned, pulling out her concealer from her backpack, with the assumption that she would have enough time to cover up her reddening face but the sight of Richie leaning against the sleek black car made her stop in her tracks. He was early. She glanced down at her watch. No. She was late.

His still and cool face was waiting for her and as always their eyes met effortlessly. Usually that gave her some sort of confirmation about something she never voiced but that second it was a curse. She lowered her face behind her eyes and took in secret gulps of air as she walked across the grass to where he waited. Before he could ask she began to answer in a trembling voice, "I-I'm sorry I'm late. Ms. Alistair made me stay after for, um, a test. I didn't do too well. She, uh, she wanted to know wh-"

The strong grip of Richard Gecko's steely fingers grasped Kate so swiftly off her path to the passenger door she could do nothing but brace herself for wherever he wanted to take her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, face turned away, but not because she was afraid of being hurt by him. Even with a gun in his hand and pointed in her direction she knew he would never harm her in any way. The thing she was afraid of was the unpredictability of him. She had seen the crazy side of him, the angry, drunk, annoyed, cool, casual, funny, genius and still she never knew how he would react to anything. She always thought it was kind of amusing how Seth and Richie were exact opposites like that—Seth seemed unstable but was actually calm and predictable while Richie appeared collective and inside was an unknowable storm.

"What happened to your face?"

"I-I…"

Didn't have an answer. His hand cupped her chin while the other ever so delicately traced over the growing puffiness of her right cheek. He was so close to her it was almost impossible to focus on a lie of any sort. The only thing that filled her mind was the way his crystal eyes darted over every invisible finger of the girl that slapped her just fifteen minutes ago. Last she had looked it only appeared like maybe she had fallen asleep on her arm or something but leave it to Richie to see exactly what she wanted to hide. He smelled so good and she found that incredibly distracting.

"I'm fine. I-I just hit myself."

He had no reaction to her words, it was as if she hadn't even spoken. His jaw was clenched tightly and though he seemed perfectly normal she could almost feel the rumbling inside of him like a volcano waiting to blow. He took in an easy breath before finally meeting her eyes, "Give me a name."

"I…" she couldn't go on. Her mouth hung slightly open with the intention of giving another lie or protesting but she had always been a terrible liar and she could never keep anything from him. Either way she knew he would find out. He had that look in his eyes like a mad dog with a scent stuck in its nostrils. She knew he wouldn't give up. Kate took in a breath as she shut her eyes and whispered, "Tammy-Lee Johnson."

"Fuck, Kate," he was almost yelling. His hand dropped and he stood straighter, angrier, as he looked away and swung his arm downward in a frustrated fashion, "The same Tammy-Lee Johnson that 'accidentally' shoved you in that mud pit? The same Tammy-Lee Johnson that 'jokingly' filled your locker with chum? The same Tammy-Lee Johnson that invited you to her birthday party and 'unintentionally' almost broke your neck when she dared you to jump into an EMPTY pool."

"Richie, stop."

Kate's eyes were on the verge of spilling over and in reality she didn't know what she was telling him to stop doing. She had been trying so hard to not think and not feel and she could deal with a slap from that girl but she could not deal with him looking at her and scolding her that way. Seth was the one that yelled—but to be fair even his indoor voice was on the louder side—and Richie was the one that talked. They fought with each other all the time but never once did Richard use the same tone with her and Scott. She just couldn't take him talking to her that way.

"Please?"

A deep sigh escaped Richie's lips as he gazed at her from what felt like so far away behind those glasses. His hand reached out once more but this time it didn't rest on her face. His fingers looped around her neck and guided her to his chest as his other arm wrapped around her body to hold her close. For the second it took to get into his embrace she was stunned. He had never hugged her before and she instantly was transported to the brief kiss that had surely been buried in the back of both of their minds. She immediately realized how stiff she was and with the warmth of his body around her she sank. Her own arms latched around him as she began to cry pent up tears of anger and hatred.

"I didn't want to worry you! I didn't want you to know. I thought I could handle it and she started bothering me in the locker room after everyone left and I tried to talk to her but then I got so angry and called her a-a cunt and she hit me and I just ran away!" she cried. Even as the tears came down she knew she wasn't really devastated by the events. The only reason she was crying was because of the sting in her cheek and the fact that she was psyching herself up for Richie not noticing and her putting it all behind her.

The stupid watch had given her a false perception of time and had completely twisted the knife in her gut that reminded her everything was all wrong. She should be back in her mother's arms watching Scott try to convince her dad God endorsed those comics he read. It shouldn't be like this.

"Shh, Katie. Shh," Richie's mouth was pressed against the side of her head, bottom lip just barely touching the top curve of her ear. He wasn't saying much but the combination of that and the way he slowly tightened his grip on her—as if he were breaking through boundaries he had placed himself—gave her some sort of comfort. His hand gripped the back of her neck to keep her face close against his chest, fingers tangled into a ball of her hair, while his other wrapped around her lower back and every so often rubbed between her shoulder blades and she couldn't help but to feel the anxiety that had gripped her intestines gracefully release.

The situation suddenly shifted from him comforting her to her totally and completely indulging in the way his arms felt around her body. For the first time since her mother died she felt safe from the evil of the world and the deception that plagued it. The culebras were gone and so were the police. Tammy-Lee was the furthest thing from her mind in that second that she shared with Richie; she felt like nothing could touch her—not with him there.

But time stops for no one and Richie's arms evaporated like the kiss Seth had interrupted so long ago. A deep breath escaped him as he looked down at her—eyes studying the swollen side of her face again—before motioning toward the car with his head, "Get in."

That was the end of that. It was strange how the whole situation fell apart like that in a less dramatic way that she had anticipated. In the car he played some of her favorite Christian music that he only put on when he knew she was having a tough day and didn't say a word. Seth was home already but before he could get a sentence out Richie got his attention by taking the beer he had just opened. Scott wouldn't be home for another hour so there was no worry that he would intrude on her with whatever news he had gotten about the incident. Kate was safe to go to her bed and crash and it wasn't until the second before sleep gripped her that she realized she didn't say "don't do anything."

It was too late anyway.

The next morning Seth was waiting to take them to school as part of the routine but Kate couldn't help but wish it were Richie. Breakfast was an energy bar and coffee which she was thankful for. She was positive no one knew of the previous incident because she had covered up the bruising and no one gave her any funny looks and Seth would have made his special pancakes that he only made for certain occasions. Scott talked about an upcoming party and how the babes kept hounding him but he was still waiting for one that would make their father proud. Kate thought she might cry.

Despite the twist in her stomach school went by with a breeze. Tammy-Lee didn't even look at her and that was saying something. Since the first day of school Kate felt like a mouse under the narrowed gaze of psychotic panther but that day it was different. Because of the crazy feline Kate found it impossible to make actual friends but on that day she had begun actual conversations with some girls in a lower grade. The whole thing seemed surreal as if the past few months had been completely erased. She wanted to ask what had happened but then it dawned on her that she new exactly what did.

At their spot Kate didn't bother to wait for the car to come to a complete stop before opening the door and getting inside, "What did you do?"

"Uh," Richie paused in that almost robotic way of his before becoming human and snarky again, "Good afternoon to you too. My day was great."

She squinted her eyes with a nod and smile that said 'Oh, you think you're so cute' so she didn't have to. She pulled the door shut before folding her arms, "What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered, looking forward as he slightly lifted the volume of the indie rock station he had playing.

"Come on," she grumbled as she snapped her hand forward to shut off the radio but before she could Richie's hand was gripping her own.

It wasn't hard and it wasn't angry. His face had that usual calm to it that could withstand a hurricane. His eyes were gorgeous and gazing at her as he spoke in a serious manner, "Seriously, Kate. I didn't _do_ anything."

She could only stare at his hand—so large and everything she imagined a man's should be—and then his eyes—mesmerizing with their own gravitational pull—still not letting go as she took in a deep breath. His eyes released her and she went back to gazing out the window. If he did do something she should be thankful, she thought, Tammy-Lee was a terror. But what if he hurt her? Things were going so well, they didn't need the police on their tail again.

"I just had a chat with her."

"Richie!"

She couldn't help but to smile as he laughed in the most impossibly adorable way. Kate didn't want to scold him but it was something to be expected. Half the time she didn't mean what she said anyway but she liked the way he looked at her when she did. There wasn't really anything to follow the calling of his name but a roll of her eyes and an exaggerated huff. She couldn't actually be mad, after all he was still holding her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

_Prompt 5: _Your least favorite character is trapped in an elevator with your darling baby (or your favorite character if you don't refer to them as that) and through the power of friendship or some crap they have to find a way out.

_Answer: _Richie is my darling baby and I absolutely despise every single thing about Professor Aiden Tanner. Sex Machine was an incredible character in the movie and to make him that creep and to not even do anything good with him…what ever. I hate him. Anyway, they're trapped in an elevator set far off before the start of the show. The power of friendship does not get them out of this one.

The pleasant thing about the elevator as apposed to the stairs is that when empty you can shut your eyes and become one with the Earth as it glides through the never-ending space. It was a secret favorite pastime of Richie's that gave him calm before a big heist or when things were getting too serious in his own head. Sometimes—especially after a fight with Seth—he would pick the tallest building in whatever city they were in and go all the way to the top like a child trying to see how high they could go. He would stand in the middle of the box and go straight down with his hands crossed before him and his head bent down with his eyes completely shut. Around him the walls of the world would fade and it was just limitless space that they inhabited. The slow tugging motion the elevator had on him allowed him to imagine that it was the same weight of gravity the sun and greater things had on the Earth as it pulled them from one end to the universe to the other. It humbled him in ways nothing could.

That was until it came to a stop before the end of the trip.

Ding.

There were over seventy floors in that building but the ride had ended at sixty-three, filling Richie with the uncontrollable urge to pull out his pistol on who ever had intruded. But he couldn't do that. He and Seth were in town on business and though they had just promised the next time they saw each other it would be at a funeral he knew he had to be cool. Usually if only one or two other people joined him and they stayed quiet he could—with much effort—create the same effect for himself. But they absolutely had to stay quiet. He hated small talk and especially hated it when it interrupted his meditation.

The elevator doors separated and a man of similar height to him entered. The man looked totally goofy and in the second they took to size each other up Richie secretly thanked Seth for helping to sculpt him into a good-looking guy. The man in the elevator was an exact example of how being tall could be done wrong but that didn't matter to him. He hardly paid attention to that kind of judgment but sometimes he couldn't help himself. He was a Gecko after all and like their father Seth always had a comment about who ever walked by, good or bad.

The doors shut and with them Richard's sight was momentarily cut off. It was always hard to focus with the creeping sludge of another person's eyes on him but he had done far more difficult things in far more stressful situations. The void, gentle and welcoming, was back to close in around him and he felt the light smile tug on the muscles of his features.

"So, uh…do you come here often?"

Fuck. Richie's eyes flashed open but he didn't look at the man, instead he looked solely at the elevator doors in hope of finding some sort of calm. The gun on his hip was starting to feel pretty heavy and he thought losing a few bullets might lighten the load.

"I'm just here to visit some investors. I-I'm trying to get them to fund an archeological dig in Southern Texas. You ever hear about the ancient civilizations there? Fucking incredible."

Richie's hand shot out instinctually to press the number of the next floor they would be descending upon but as he pushed the button the numbers on the little screen halted in some sort of glitch to create a mangled image. The elevator came to a stop as if hitting a landing but the doors did not open. The metal box was suspended with no appearance that it would change. Richard shut his eyes as he angrily mumbled, "You have to be fucking me."

"Whoa, shit! Are we stuck? What are we supposed to do?" the man dramatically exclaimed.

Never changing position, Richie turned toward his left and pressed the emergency button that made a loud ringing noise fill the space. The man continued his babbling as a voice came over the intercom, "We see you in there, the fire department is on the way but they're jammed up in traffic, it's rush hour."

"What is there estimated time of arrival?" Richie sighed, his hand coming up to rub the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses.

"Uh, not sure. Seeing as how it's not an actual emergency it might take upwards of an hour," the voice answered.

"Not a-" Richie stopped himself. There was no use arguing with the man over the speaker.

"It ain't that bad. I was stuck in an elevator once for two days. Met some of my best friends there," the stranger tried to spin. "Ever play twenty questions?"

Richie glanced at him in a mouth-slightly-opened expression of 'You're fucking kidding me.' He shook his head as he gazed up at the roof, "I'm not staying here."

"Well, there's nothing we can do until the firemen get here but if you're hungry I pack a lu- Hey!"

Richie had already pushed the top panel of the elevator and was climbing up through the hole he had made. From the top he offered the man a hand, "Are you coming?"

"Do you know how dangerous that is!" he shouted.

That was his answer. Richie stood on top of the thing and made sure not to look around him except to find the ladder the maintenance crew used that would lead him to safety. He felt only slightly guilty for leaving the man behind but he just could not do it. He seriously had to rethink his relaxation methods because being stuck with an asshole and having to sweat in his new suit did not cut it. But it would make a nice story for Seth, he thought as he climbed ahead, there's always a silver lining.

_A/N; _Hey guys, I know this isn't exactly a full story thing so asking for reviews might be a little weird but I'd definitely appreciate some feedback. If you like one of the AUs I created then maybe I can make something out of that but even suggestions of future prompts would be awesome because I'm just making them up as I go along. I'm pretty sure they've been done before but still; I'd really like to have people to talk to about the show and what not and give me challenges.


	7. Chapter 7

_Prompt 6: _Pick a scene in the show that stuck with you but has yet to be explained or mentioned again and create headcanon.

_Answer: _Definitely the moment Carlos grabbed Scott's arm and had a That's So Raven moment he tried to play off.

Carlos had no time to deal with the mess Seth and Richard Gecko had made of his perfect escape plan as it was but to add a runaway from the group was almost too much to handle. It wasn't that he had no control over the situation—even the most chaotic times he still managed to get his way—he just hoped he would have one _fucking_ second of calm before running to the next shit show. The _Rinche_ was locked tight in the room but any second he could escape; just as any second the entire department would board the stupid RV. As he stormed to the room with the Fuller child inside he didn't even waste a second to close the door, he knew a few whispers would do him in.

That was until he opened the door and got his first glance at him, Scott.

Maybe it was the way the light came in from the window and descended upon him like an offering or the tan of his skin but Scott Fuller looked as if he were glowing. He couldn't have been more than sixteen but he stood tall already with a lankiness that promised there was still some room for him to grow. He appeared so weak at first sight but there was an under current of power radiating off of him. Carlos had been around for little over five hundred years but something strange brewed inside of him that was unknown to him. The boy looked so thin even a human could snap him like a twig. Carlos did not like the idea of that.

"I can explain."

It was back to work. Carlos took a step forward trying to get himself back into the game. He had seen Scott before when manipulating he and his family onto the path that would allow them to cross with the Geckos but this was different and he found himself involuntarily taking a deep inhale of the boy, "And how would you do that, huh? By giving up Seth and Richie?"

There was a pause he enjoyed too much as the scent drifted over him in caressing waves. Carlos took in a silent sudden breath as he watched Scott's eyes drift down to his mouth then back up again as he carefully questioned, "What are you talking about?"

"Good boy."

That phrase had never been uttered from Carlos' mouth but time was running out and he couldn't indulge in the short exchange with the boy—he had to move. His hand grabbed at the Scott's arm but it seemed something else grabbed him. The power of foresight was always totally and completely given by his Moon Queen but sometimes…sometimes when faced with great instances of fate sight was bestowed upon him without her consent or control. The warmth of the boy filter through his fingers then up through Carlos' veins and up to his blood organ where that strange brewing exploded. Before his eye was the image of Scott bathed in actual gold and worshiped the way gods were worshiped. Scott stood tall, regal in his manner as around him bowed what appeared to be thousands of people. He was beyond a king and through the time and space brief glimpses of his past—the bullies, the lacrosse team, the poor grades, the death of his mother, the steady deterioration of his family—and suddenly his eyes landed on Carlos and in a strong and demanding whisper the Scott from his vision declared, "Set me free."

"What?"

The vision was gone and all that was left was he and the boy and the clock that would not stop ticking. Carlos shook his head with a brief smirk as he forged the answer, "I'm glad I'm not on your lacrosse team."


	8. Chapter 8

_Prompt 7: _Take a set of siblings and recreate a scene you wanted to go differently.

_Answer: _Scott and Kate. My poor baby Scott needs so much love and I hate that their relationship was so bleh and ended that way. However I did hear there was an extra scene between them at the end that was cut but…still doesn't count!

"So what? You're jus gonna turn us all into monsters?!" Kate shouted with fury and hatred in her eyes that Scott had never seen before.

Even when she thought Jacob had killed their mother she didn't look at him the way she looked at Scott in that moment. A backlash of realization overwhelmed him as he looked at her red in the face. Since turning everything had a hint of amusement to it, a haze of surrealism around all the edges, as if nothing was real…but that look and the sharp twang of agony echoing through him was real—the realest thing he had experienced in years. Scott shook his head in mouth-half-opened shock, "I bit dad so we could all become a family again but now I see that we never were."

"What are you talking about?" Kate hissed.

Tears filled into Scott's eyes as his face twisted to show the sadness that he felt, "Don't play dumb with me. Our whole life I always felt out of place, sort of unwelcomed, you know? But I thought it was just me. Mom and da- Mom and Dad I knew loved me unconditionally and you. Why wouldn't my sister love me? Huh, Kate? Why didn't you love me!"

"That's not true!" she screamed as she shoved him but Scott was too fast and he grabbed her arms so hard he was scared he would rip them off.

"Isn't it? You never talked to me for more than five minutes and you could never stand to look at me!"

"That's not true!"

"You hate me! Hated me our whole life!"

"No!"

"It's true! It's true! It's tru-!"

All anyone talks about—when it comes to saving a person—is the strength and power of a kiss consumed with true love and that's only because they have never felt the power of Kate Fuller's embrace. Her arms wrapped around Scott's shoulders as she collided with him and the second their bodies met a bright shinning light exploded between them that only he could see. The culebra venom had made him feel so massive and strong but in her arms he was a weeping child that was drowning in uncontrollable love; but he loved her too. His arms tightened and then suddenly she was the crying child and they shifted back and forth until they were both just children that wanted nothing more than to go back home.

"I'm so sorry, Kate."

"It's my fault," she cried, "I was jealous because all of a sudden I turned into a woman and they didn't treat me the same but you—they still called you their 'baby boy.' I'm so sorry, Scott. It's all my fault."

He pulled back from the hug—which stung worse than being bitten because in the hug he was just a boy but out he was a culebra—as he shook his head fiercely, "This isn't your fault. We were destined to meet the Geckos and we were destined to come here. I don't know why or what's going to happen but fate brought us here not anyone's mistake."

"I don't know if I believed that," Kate's voice cracked and she was still the child from the embrace.

Scott stood tall as he nodded firmly, "I do. The way out is down the hall and to the left. First door leads up and the second goes down."

She smiled for the briefest of seconds and then her face became serious, "You're not coming with us?"

"No, "Scott swallowed, "I have to find some answers. But I swear once I do I will go and find you."

"Scott, ple—"

He looked into her eyes with a coldness that came totally from love, "Kate. Go. Now."

The others didn't need him to repeat himself. Kate was pulled away as Scott watched to make sure they followed his instructions. They rounded the corner and then he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

_Prompt 8: _It's the reunion special and everyone is back to answer questions and after watching the series everyone has someone to confront. But there are some roles that must be assigned. Pick which character gets to play: the peacemaker, the one who never lets anyone talk, the one who brings up everyone's dirty laundry, the one that is calm and pisses everyone off because of it, the reformed fighter that tries not to fight but has a hair trigger, the one that's always trying to fight, the one that pretends to be calm but is really emotional, the one that thinks they are better than everyone else, and the surprise guest. The minimum number of characters you can pick are five and you can pick any host.

_Answer: _

Kate: the peacemaker

Seth: never lets anyone talk

Santanico: dirty laundry

Richie: calm

Freddie: reformed fighter

(wife and daughter in crowd)

Narciso: thinks he's better than everyone else

Carlos: fighter

Scott: the one that pretends not to care but gets really emotional

Special Guest: ?

Host: Andy Cohen

[_The first beat of a song bounds through the air as the first image of Earl and Freddie walking through the house appears. The next beat is Richie gazing at the woman in the pit of sand, as he stands far off to the side. Carlos walking toward Kyle Winthrop's truck, Richie opening up his sketchbook to an image of a dragon that fades into the RV that fades into Jacob and then into the storeowner covered in blood. There is Kate then from our point of view driving into the image of police setting up a barrier then to a hand lifting a knife with an eye upon and then up to Seth Gecko looking in a mirror. The disembodied voice begins to take words as we see a police car on fire and steps taken on a blood ground. There is Richie gazing up at the sky as he holds a carcass then Kate lying in the pool with blood surrounding her. Freddie standing on a road with smoke behind him, a picture from a crime scene with an eye through a woman's hand then Freddie's determined face. Freddie's voice appears over the image of Seth and Richie walking "These bastards deal in blood" and Seth in a jail fight. Richie and Seth shooting after the bank robbery "death" Earl and Freddie sitting in a car "and misery." Richie with his arm around Kate and Seth behind as they flea the hotel, Seth with blood dripping from his mouth "So that's what they're gonna get." The image fades to but as fast as a gun shot appears in bold white letters "The Real Vampires of Mexico" with a red background and underneath and yellow when the program can be seen on what network._]

Cohen: Chills. Literally I have chills.

[_The camera refocuses on Andy Cohen sitting off to the left in what appears to be the comfiest one-seater on the planet with a short deck of cards in his hand. The lighting is dim and intimate with a sort of relaxed feel and though the focus on him it's clear to see he is sitting on a stage._]

Cohen: The first thing I think we should point out is that you guys are not actually vampires.

[_For the first time the camera extends outward to get a look at the stage. Closest to Andy is Kate and Seth sitting on the same couch, a yard away is Richie and Santanico Pandemonium with his arm around her, on the next couch is Freddie on one end and Narciso all the way on the other. On the last couch are Carlos and Scott and it is no secret that all the Culebras have an all-knowing kind of smirk at Andy's statement._]

Carlos: No we are not vampires.

Narciso: [_annoyed tone_] I think Santanico and I would be better equipped to answer that question.

Santanico: [_hissing_] Don't you dare put us in the same sentence.

Cohen: [_slightly nervous_] Obviously there is some much deserved strain between the three of you but we will get to that later. Before we dive into everything can we have a quick view our two lovely ladies, here. Santanico and Kate, why don't you stand up and show the audience your beautiful dresses.

[_Quick cut to Kate's face that is slightly abashed then to Santanico that appears to have been waiting for this opportunity all evening. They stand and the camera zooms in on Kate first who is wearing her hair up in a very pristine ballerina bun with heavy dark eye shadow that make her eyes striking while the rest of the makeup on her face is light and mostly nude. Her dress is floor length with the ghost of a slit and at the top a halter and sleeveless deep blue that cascades down into a flowing bottom that fades into white. There are dots of white within the blue that makes it look celestial and it is from the Elie Saab Spring/Summer 2015 collection. Santanico is wearing her hair down and flowing with her signature red lipstick and eyeliner. Her dress is floor length as well but it has a deep v-neck and the fabric is more see-through than not which covers all the important places but still forces the mind to wander. It is from the Alexandre Vauthier Fall 2014 collection and they both look stunning as they take their seats once more._]

Cohen: Absolutely fabulous, now Santanico I came here expecting you to blow me away—which you did not disappoint—but Kate. Wow. I never thought in a million years I'd see a simple girl from Bethel in Haute Couture.

Kate: [_blushing, glancing at Seth_] What can I say. I guess Seth rubbed off on me.

[_The audience releases a chorus of "ooohs"_]

Seth: Grow up! It's not like that. I look at Kate like my little sister. You didn't see but I gave her an ultimatum while we were on the road. I told her if she wants to ride with me she cannot dress like Little House on the Prairie.

Cohen: Richie, I bet you didn't have to say anything to Santanico.

Richie: [_the calm that is visible in him is so severe it's as if all sound stops once the camera is on him_] Not at all.

[_The camera cuts to each person on the stage and then to the audience who all appear to be waiting for a little more information but Richie says nothing else._]

Cohen: Alright, I know everyone is dying to hear about what happened after the screen turned to black but before we get into that [_Cohen points toward Carlos with his card._] I doubt I'm the only one that's surprised to see you alive! [_Camera cuts to Narciso then to Santanico._] Where the season last left off it seemed pretty clear you would not be joining us but you proved us wrong. Without revealing too much, how did you make it out alive?

Carlos: [_A happy grin appears on his face that is borderline smug appears as he wraps his arm around Scott's shoulders._] It's all thanks to _Mi Hijo_ here. He walked in and guided me out as if I were simply sleepwalking.

[_The camera zooms to Kate who's face has become red as her eyes narrow slightly on Scott but then zips back to Scott who has a face of calm though his eyes are squinted in frustration.]_

Cohen: [_Enthusiastically._] Whoa, Scott. How did that happen?

Scott: [_Smug with the falseness of humility._] Oh, it wasn't a big deal but I will promise you'll see all about it in the next season. It's kind of going to be a big deal.

Cohen: And, of course, you can't give us a hint?

Scott: [_Taking a deep breath as he gazes away before returning his sight to Cohen._] Let's just say it explains exactly why I was never really apart of the "Fuller" family.

Kate: [_Scoffs._]

Cohen: Whoa, whoa, whoa. [_The camera zips between Kate who is glaring at Scott and Scott who is gazing away._] I can see there is a lot of unresolved tension on the stage.

Kate: It's not just tension, Andy. He killed our father.

Scott: [_Eyes turning yellow as he angrily lunges forward without leaving his seat._] I didn't kill him! You did!

[_A heavy body of security guards is made visible though it is clear they have been there the whole time._]

Kate: I had to! You made him into a monster, how could you expect our father to live like that?

Scott: Oh, like it's so bad. Living forever, being stronger, faster, smarter, and with a far clearer sight which is something he has never had. I'm not the monster, Kate, you ar-

Seth: [_Interrupting angrily as he leans forward._] Stop right there, Scott. You're mad but she's not the person to take it all out on. Look right there at your little buddy, Carlos, and blame him for what happened here.

Carlos: [_Amused._] Tsk, tsk, tsk, Seth. Do not try to turn him against me because it will not work.

Scott: [_In the same tone as Seth as if Carlos had not spoken._] Or why don't I blame you? You're the one that brought us to the Titty Twister and ruined our li-

Seth: [_Waging his finger angrily as he shifts to place his arm on the couch top behind Katie's shoulders. There is a brief glance from Richie but his face remains stoic._] Again, that was all Carlos.

Cohen: Well, since we're on the subject. Seth, how did you let Carlos talk you into all this?

[_Laugh from audience as smirks are exchanged between the members on the stage._]

Seth: [_As if he's trying to gather his thoughts._] That…is not entirely true. He gave me an opportunity to get my brother out of the cabin from Evil Dead and get _my_self out of jail and a whole hell of a lot richer. Things might have taken a few twists and turns but the way I see it I'm still the winner here.

[_Female audience member shouts, "What about Richie?!"_]

Seth: [_Rolling his eyes._] What about Richie? He's right here, happy as can *bleep*ing be.

Cohen: That woman raises a good point. During the whole season, up until the last episode, your plan or goal was to get you and Richie to El Rey and obviously, things did not go according to plan.

Seth: [_Shrugging._] Well, plans change.

Cohen: But aren't you the one that sai-

Seth: [_Interrupts angrily._] I **know **what I said.

Kate: [_Quiet yet strict voice._] Seth, please, calm down.

Cohen: [_Slightly nervous laugh as he glances at the cards and shifts them through them before bringing one to the top._] Let's get to Santanico and Richie. Last we saw of you, you both were heading back toward the United States. How are things going between you two?

Santanico: [_Seductive smirk filling her features._] Wonderful. Things could not be any better. [_Her hand lifted to rub at his cheek. The camera zooms to Kate who has that red faced angry look once more._] He is everything I thought he would be and more.

Cohen: And how do you feel, Richie?

Richie: [_Nodding once._] Everything is wonderful.

[_The camera cuts to each person on the stage and then to the audience who all appear to be waiting for a little more information but Richie says nothing else._]

Cohen: [_Wide-eyed and unsure._] Okay…I suppose my next question is for Narciso. Will you and the Nine Lords be making an appearance in the next season?

Narciso: [_Smirking as if he is God's gift to humanity._] You will find a lot of things go wrong for _Los Hermanos Gecko _in the next season and I can't say whether we have anything to do with it.

Santanico: [_Eyes rolling as she scoffs._] We? You have no power, Narciso. Tu eres un niñero.

Narciso: [_Hissing with yellow eyes._] It's better than a _whore._

[_Before anyone can stand the security guards are on stage as the crowd "boo's" at Narciso. Richie appears very calm still though his position has changed from relaxed with his arm around Santanico to on his feet with his eyes on Narciso. Seth standing as well but his fists are clenched while Carlos is also on his feet with his jaw clenched._]

Cohen: Alright, settle down guys. Please. Let's get back to the questions.

[_Slowly everyone gets back into their seat and though the tension remains the guards step back and things are vaguely back to their calm._]

Cohen: Why don't we bring this to a brighter note? Freddie! We haven't heard much from you yet. It seems you're the only one here that ended the season on a good note. Did you make it back in time for Billie's baptism?

Freddie: [_Smiling sheepishly._] No, I didn't make it on time.

Cohen: [_With the expression of shared pain._] I'm sure that didn't go over well.

Freddie: [_His is sweet as he gazes beyond the camera with something that appears to be the closest to peace anyone on that stage has come close to in years._] I didn't get into too much trouble. We had more important things to go over.

Cohen: [_Following Freddie's gaze._] Your family is here, is that right? Why don't we all get a look at the beautiful Mrs. Gonzalez and your gorgeous darling, Billie, over there.

[_The camera pans over to the crowd where Margaret holds Billie who is sleeping against her mother's bosom. Margaret has her hair up and is wearing light and classy makeup with long dangling earrings and a simple yet elegant black dress with fantastic black heels. Though she is shy she is still regal as she waves to everyone behind her in the audience while her eyes remain lovingly on Freddie. It's more than clear they are the only ones that share an honest and unbroken connection of true love from the show. The camera gazes to Santanico who's face is stoic for the first time yet there is hurt in her eyes, Kate has a more admiring though haunted expression that mirror's Scott's._]

Carlos: [_With his face as stone as Santanico's he speaks while looking at nothing and no one before him._] _Felicitaciones, Rinche, su familia es más bonita en persona que tus recuerdos._

Freddie: [_Body obviously stiffening as he jerks his attention toward Carlos only two strides away._] Don't you _dare_ talk about my family.

Kate: Guys, this isn't that serious.

Carlos: [_With a false sense of arrogance he turns his attention to Freddie_] I'm only paying you a compliment, _Rinche._

Santanico: [_Rolling her eyes._] Everyone knows your compliments must be repaid in blood.

Carlos: [_Angrily, a second from being on his feet once more._] I learned from the best, now didn't I?

Santanico: You could not be taught anything with your greedy and evil heart.

Carlos: [_On the edge of his seat._] If I were evil I would have killed _El Rinche_ and his family years ago.

Seth: [_Almost to himself._] This is getting out of hand.

Freddie: [_To Carlos with clenched fists._] You are going to keep my family out of your mouth and you are going to stop calling me that or I'm going to have to do what I should have done back in Mexico.

Narciso: [_As he looks at his hands._] Please, that would give us all a break.

Santanico: [_Hissing._] As if you had to do anything hard in your miserable life.

Narciso: [_Scoffs._] Like dancing on tables and doing what you were made to do was _hard_.

Santanico: You are a weak and miserable dog. _El Rinche_ could kill you with his bear hands.

Freddie: [_Snapping toward Santanico._] That is enough!

Cohen: [_Motioning toward the security to make a heavy appearance once more._]Guys, guys!

Santanico: [_Rolling her eyes and turning toward Richie._] As if you were important with your wife and her fake *bleep*ing earrings.

Kate: Guys! Hey, don't you think that's enough?

Santanico: [_Eyes narrowing on Kate._] You are the last one to be playing peacemaker. How big is your body count, _Princesa_? How many naughty dreams have you ha-

Seth: [_Explosive._] Richie, control your *fuck*ing girlfriend or I'm going to have to.

Richie: [_In a too calm manner._] Please. Leave Kate and Seth alone.

Scott: [_With his own false appearance of calm._] Here comes the Kate Fuller defense squad.

Seth: [_Angrily._] What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Kate: [_Quietly._] Seth, please. Let me handle it. [_Just as angrily._] What's that supposed to mean?!

Santanico: [_Almost with a laugh._] You can't be that stupid. Poor wounded Katelyn Sarah Fuller always has an army of men willing to throw themselves at her feet. And what does Scott get? _Carlos._

Carlos: [_Standing to his feet._] You don't have a right to talk about me, Santanico!

[_Incoherent shouting begins everyone on the stage stands. There is Kate who is shouting with Scott on opposite ends of the stage. Seth is in front of Kate, protecting her, as he shouts at Santanico who is also shouting with Narciso and Carlos who are also fighting with each other. Richie is standing between Seth and Santanico but he might as well be sitting down again. Security guards are all between each person to defuse the situation as Freddie storms off, pulling out his mic and everything, as he goes to his wife to escort them out. Andy Cohen simply sits with his hand over his mouth as he watches the show unfold. His eyes are wide as he gazes at everything. Carlos and Scott are behind the stage with four guards escorting them away but Carlos is attempting to dodge them to get back into the middle of the thing, Richie is holding Seth three inches away as he screams in his face, guards are actively trying to keep Santanico and Narciso apart while Kate cries on the sofa. Andy takes in a deep breath as he tosses the cards he had held onto behind him and looks to the camera._]

Cohen: [_Trying to speak over the noise._] Take a peak at the next season.


	10. Chapter 10

_Prompt 9: _It's time for bitter truths to be revealed. Your OTP will need to reveal their feelings but it's not the fairytale, happy ending revelation. One of the two will have to deny the progression of the relationship and this has to be set in their pov.

*Bonus: Must pic three OTPs to follow the prompt and they have to be all different characters.

**Don't points if someone cries in each story.

_Answer: _Definitely Kate and Richie, Seth and Scott, and Carlos and Freddie. I never thought of Carlos and Freddie as anything until I saw that post on Tumblr about them aggressively not killing each other and now I totally stand behind it.

Kate Fuller and Richard Gecko:

"Kate! Kate! Kate"

Richie's voice echoed around her like the sound of dirt being shoveled into her own grave. She wanted to bolt down the road and away from everything and anyone but she knew Richie was too fast and would catch her in an instant. Her feet slowed as she wrapped her arms around her body and tried to catch her breathing. She felt like her skin was on fast-forward but her mind was in reverse playing the past hour over and over again. She wanted to die.

"Kate!"

She may have stopped but she didn't turn around to look at him quite yet. Her eyes zipped over the landscape as her mind tried to uncover what had just happened. They were in the middle of nowhere on some dirt road between two vast farms that needed an epic festival to justify the space. Behind her was the "party mansion" that was the size of one of those many-office buildings and was home to Santanico, Richie, and their following cult. Richie's feet got closer and her shoulders stiffened.

The sound of a heavy sigh fell from Richie's lips and it was like a blizzard had escaped the arctic tundra. Kate's mind was working its way backward again and she had no idea how to stop it. For months Richie had invaded her mind and her peaceful and platonic bliss with Seth to beckon her into finding him and when she finally caved in what did she find? She had to shake her head to contain the emotions. It was frightening.

A breath escaped her nostrils as she lifted her hand to her forehead. He and Santanico were on some alter, _naked_, and talking in some strange language that did not sound Spanish or any variation of it. They were wearing headdresses that did not look Native American but more like the one Santanico wore at the Titty Twister a year ago. They had colors of paint Kate was positive could not even be identified on Photoshop. He looked so beautiful and happy…and then he began to kiss her and some orgy below then commenced.

A strong grip grasped her arm and turned her around without her consent but before she could pull away there was Richie's soft lips pressing against hers. Her body reacted before she could and suddenly her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in. For so long he had been in her mind with his near kisses but solid and real he held onto her as if she were the beat and he the heart.

But her mind would not let her enjoy the kiss for too long. She ripped her mouth away and managed to slap him so hard he let her go back onto her feet once more. Her hand stung, probably more than his cheek, the adrenaline pumping through her allowed her to forget the pain for that instant, "You are **NOT** allowed to touch me, ever again!"

"Kate," it seemed her name was the only thing he could say and looking into his sad blue eyes confirmed that truth. She had never seen him look so devastated in his subtle way that was not so subtle at all. He was beautiful, especially in the feathers and the paint and the loincloth, but that could not rectify what had been done, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Don't," it was a single word but it packed a powerful punch. Her finger was set between them as she backed away with wide angry eyes, "Don't you dare do that."

He seemed to be confused as he stepped forward while reaching for her, "Kate?"

"I saw you," she hissed, angry and detached tears spilling from the corners of her eyes. "For _months_ I couldn't sleep becaus-because of you! And those visions! And you, invading my mind! I came here for you…it was all some joke?"

"No!" Richie shouted as he began to follow Kate who had begun to walk away as soon as her sentence was complete, "If you're talking about what happened inside, that wasn't real. There was a final ritual we had to complete on the morning of the blood sun to finalize her freedom but it's…not because I _love_ her."

His fingers formed a circle around her wrist but she managed to slip away before he could, "Don't touch me! I don't care anymore. Okay!? I don't care what you have to say."

"Kate, please!"

His voice was so desperate she was forced to stop in her tracks to look at the Gecko brother before her. It was strange how much…emotion was spewing from him and she found herself thinking of their first kiss and the one they just shared. Even if he didn't want to, Richie was known for his aloof exterior that often made himself distant toward others. But the man before her was unlike the one she knew before. He was hunched slightly, breathing hard, face twisted in pain as his arms hung forward as if hurt from her denial of his contact. He was perfect.

"You don't know how hard this is for me. Okay?" his voice was unsteady and definitely strained, "The whole intimacy thing…letting myself go and coming clean. I don't know how to make human connections, alright? I don't know how to do the right thing."

"So I deserve this?" Kate shouted. She sympathized and understood fully what he was saying and her heart was broken for the man she loved but that did not she deserve what she had been rung through, "You have been calling me for so long and when I finally answer you're there…with _her!_"

"I don't love her!" He was screaming at this point, tears strolling down his eyes, body shaking as if he would turn into a werewolf soon. "I love _you_, Kate. I regret leaving with her and not with you and Seth. I didn't mean to call you it just happens because I can't stop thinking about you and when I concentrate hard enough I just…I just make contact. I didn't want you to see that but dammit, Kate, I haven't been so happy in years. I told her if I ever saw you again I would leave and here you are on the day that she is finally freed from me. Kate, this can't be a coincidence."

What could she say to that? Her mind was a total blank and all that was there was the way Richie looked at her and the wind miles away. She wanted to give in. She wanted to give up. But even if it was unintentional he had put her through an emotional rollercoaster and a near psychotic break. The hurt was too recent. She couldn't breathe.

"I'm not asking for anything. But Seth is inside having a good time and...she knows I want to be with you. Just please…let me make it up to you?" his eyes were so sincere and so gentle she wanted to die.

But she could not give in, "No. I'm leaving…and I don't want you to follow me."

"Kate, wa-!"

"No, no, Richie," her voice was serious and her eyes were on fire, "I mean it. Tell Seth I said goodbye…I finally realized what I should have done a long time ago. I'm going to find my brother."

"Please, don't do this to me?"

Tears were falling down his face and he looked nothing more than like a darling child. It was heart breaking to watch, and heart breaking to let go. Kate Fuller turned her back to Richie Gecko once more and finally walked away.

Seth Gecko and Scott Fuller:

Dark, hot, and unbelievably foreign.

Although it wasn't really words flowing through Seth's mind that was the overall analysis he made of his entire trek from the bar to the safe house in Mexico he and Scott were shaking up in. He was disoriented and nearly lost but it was nothing he couldn't take care of. Hell, he had robbed a bank because stoned and drunk because Richie said he couldn't—and he did it alone too.

The only thing that slightly concerned him was whether or not Scott was still sleeping like he left him. He knew it was a risk leaving like a bandit in the night but he needed his fix—especially after…it didn't matter. It wasn't a big deal, it definitely wasn't. Scott and Seth were bros. They had been traveling through Mexico for just under a year and in that time had become very chummy. They did the things they couldn't before such as eating until they thought they would explode, playing bloody video games, doing terrifying driving stunts, and not talking about their emotions.

But he knew sure as hell if Scott were awake he would get a shit storm thrust upon him. And not even because of…what happened. They were together for eleven whole months, not separating for longer than ten minutes, and he left the house at ten and his watch told him it was currently one: thirty in the am. That was a total of three and a half hours away. That was unforgivable.

Seth made it to the door relatively quietly as he converted from drunkard to suave gentleman with his footing and thanks to some new hinges it opened smoother than Hollywood would have you imagine. The darkness seemed to have grown in the cavern of the house, which seemed like a good idea to Seth in the moment. Scott's door remained slightly ajar but in reality Seth didn't remember if he had closed it or not. He tried to listen for snores but Scott didn't snore so it didn't make a difference.

Behind him he shut the door slowly and walked into what was the small living room with a small separation from the kitchen and to the left were the two separate rooms and to the right the shared bathroom and shower but he couldn't see any of it. The blackness of the evening and hour made it impossible to distinguish any features before him. He paused with his back to the door, breathing light breaths of intoxication as his dulled senses tried to pick up on what ever his gut was telling him. He knew he shouldn't have left but he did anyway and he didn't care. His dad was dead—killed by his brother apparently—and his mom was gone and Scott's parents were dead—mom by some fake accident and dad by…choice he supposed (he didn't consider how Scott but his dad out of his misery murder)—so why all the dread. He was a man. He made his own choice. He shouldn't be afraid.

Click.

The light standing lamp beside the sofa clicked on to reveal a figure sitting in a slumped position. Panic seized Seth in the instant but suddenly the figure leaned forward to reveal in the light that it was indeed Scott. Seth wasn't sure if he felt better or worse at the sight of him…especially since he saw then that Scott had been crying. Not right then he wasn't but there were dried streaks that marked the path the salty drops had taken. The silence around them was almost impossible.

"Where were you?"

Seth plopped down on the other soda to the right of him. He was still a little drunk and he was way too tired to deal with this mess. His hands dragged across his face in an unbearable manner as he let out a rough sigh, "I know. Okay. I know I should have told you, left a note, something. I know. I don't need a speech."

"I thought you were dea-"

"I understa-"

"No!" the voice that escaped Scott was harsh and deep and it got Seth's attention at once. His tone calmed then into that of a person that had been practicing what they would say between tears for hours, "You don't understand. Yeah, you _know_ that the police, those weird vampires, and who ever else you could have pissed off are after you. Yeah, you _know_ that because I'm with you they're after me too. Just like you _know_ my mom is dead. Kate turned into one of those things and is off with that Satanic chick and Richie, and she tried to turn my dad and so I had to kill him. You _know_ you are all I have left but you don't understand a damn thing."

Harsh. Definitely in the top three of things Seth never wanted to hear while intoxicated and in the top five he never wanted to hear sober. Seth couldn't even look at Scott but small circumference of light the lamp created made it impossible to look anywhere else. Seth did not want to participate in the moment and so his quickest plan of escape was a brief and grunted apology, "Listen, I'm sorry. Okay? You're right. I should have told you where I was going. I just needed to get away for a second, clear my head. It won't happen again."

He began to stand and when Scott didn't stop him he paused. Scott was looking hard in the direction furthest away from Seth and any possible route he would take. He was clenching his lip and tightening his jaw while his arms were folded almost like bulwark in front of him. His body was shaking and he was so tense and all of a sudden Seth realized what was going on. He was trying not to cry.

"Whoa, Scott," Seth plopped back down but in the crook of his sofa that was closest to Scott without being right beside him, "What's going on? It's not that big of a deal, okay? We're safe here. Nothing's gonna happen."

"It's fine," his voice was almost inaudible…but Seth could hear it.

"Hey," Seth's hand reached out to grab one of Scott's folded arms.

Scott shook away the touch as he angrily glared at him, "It's _fine_."

It was the way he said it that revealed everything to him. It wasn't fine. After last night it never would be. It wasn't fine for the exact reason Seth had to flea back to his drinks. It wasn't fine for the same reason their day was filled with awkward exchange. It wasn't fine for the same reason he had found the first chick he could to kiss away the memories. But they couldn't be kissed away, "Scott…"

It was the dead of night. Silent as could be when Seth heard the sniffs that broke the quiet. It brought him back to his years with Richie. Richie would have a nightmare and Seth would go and wake him up and lay in bed with him and then it was over. Back then, for Richie, all it took was knowing he wasn't alone to make him better. Seth pulled himself out of his room and drudged his way to Scott who quickly wiped his face with the sheets and declared he was fine. Seth didn't believe it.

Seth was shirtless and so was Scott but that didn't stop him from explaining what he would do with Richie and how he was sure it would help him too. Scott added how Katie would rub his back when he had a nightmare and laying chest to back Seth obliged. For a while Seth knew of Scott's helpless crush on him and for a while Seth enjoyed it but in that instant that wasn't what he was thinking about. The smoothness of Scott's back was nice along his calloused hand. It was like Scott's skin was water that could only reach the base of untouchable mountain ranges but the longer it stayed the more it seeped in. It was nice.

But then Scott turned around with this look in his eyes that was far different from anything Seth had ever seen. Scott's voice was a whisper as he told him. He told him everything about how he had been feeling. Seth didn't want to hear it and yet he couldn't force him to stop. Just like he couldn't force him to stop when Scott leaned in and kissed him.

Seth stopped him, told him it was late and said they would talk about it in the morning. But thanks to Seth they didn't. He woke up bright and early and made breakfast and went outside to do what ever he could. It broke Scott's heart, he understood, but he didn't know how he felt about any of for sure himself. That was what the bar was for. For thinking and there he decided what had to be done. A good talk with Scott in the morning about how he's too young and until he turns eighteen that shit wouldn't fly. In short it was a lie to hold him over until something or someone else came up. Seth was a ruined man, a ruiner of man, and could not cause ruin for someone so innocent like his companion. Seth couldn't love anyone but his brother and that turned out just fine in the end. Seth couldn't take another Richie. Seth hadn't even dealt with what happened with Richie. All Seth wanted to do was drown in his hopelessness.

But he was all Scott had. He had to toughen up. That was what he decided at the bar but in front of Scott crying that seemed like an impossible option. What was it about this kid's face that made him throw everything out the window? His eyes maybe. The innocence lost in his eyes. Seth took in a shaky breath as he looked toward the darkness, "I know you're upset that I didn't talk to you about last nig-"

"Stop."

"-ht, but you have to understand these things are hard for me. I don't do the talking th-"

"Just stop."

"-ing, you can ask my ex-wife. But I the thing is you're too young and maybe when you're eightee-"

"STOP!"

Silence.

"JUST STOP TALKING! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Jesus, Scott! Just stop screaming alright! Fuck!" Seth was stunned.

"NO! IT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL EVER LISTEN TO ME!"

Seth's hands were reaching up to pat the air as if it would lower his volume as he yelled, "I'll listen! I'll listen, okay!"

Scott was crying, crying hard in a quiet way that was far more devastating than if he sobbed, "You don't get it. I could sit here for _hours_ talking and you wouldn't get it! You are all I have! I don't have anyone else and I'm sorry I'm in love with you but you can't just shelf me until you think I'm strong enough to be abandoned! I know what you're doing! You're doing the same thing my dad did when he lied about how my mom died and you're doing the same thing Kate did when she found out and didn't tell me! You're leaving me behind and I can't take it! I'm tired of being left behind! I just can't do it anymore!"

Fuck.

It was as simple as Seth jumping ship and wrapping his arms around Scott to crush the kid against him. Seth knew all about being abandoned. He never wanted Scott to feel like this and he didn't want to hear Scott mumbling, "You can't leave me, you just can't leave me, you just can't."

"Scott…" he could hardly say the kid's name. He shut his eyes and simply focused on using his strength to squeeze out the pain deep inside of him as he whispered, "I'm not going to leave you but we can't be together."

There was no need for words anymore.

The night ended when Scott had finally cried himself to sleep in Seth's arms.

Seth was gone before the morning.

Carlos Madrigal and Freddie Gonzalez:

The strange thing about being a Culebra is that you are prone to undecipherable visions at any given time. Carlos used to believe Santanico would bless him with the gift of foresight but since their untimely departure from one another he uncovered that she had nothing to do with it. Maybe it was the gift of the Nine Lords or the Serpent God but that didn't matter to him. It was like receiving the car of your dreams from an anonymous donor. You don't ask questions, you just take it.

The vision in particular that got Carlos musing was one that had just struck him on his way to the meeting place he had arranged. It was an old firework shop down a hardly used high way through Texas closer to Mexico than anywhere else. He liked the place because they offered delicious sweets that he couldn't find anywhere else. The man who ran the shop was old and very rich but kept the place as an escape from his pestering family. All he wanted was to finish his crossword puzzles and Sudoku and be left alone and that was fine with Carlos.

Carlos saw himself in the back of the establishment eating one of his favorite little cakes with his back against the wall. He was staring out at the distance of cacti and reptiles and the vastness of nothing to come. That was until he saw a man. The man was injured, a fact made obvious by the way he stumbled and shuffled and lost his footing every now and then. The closer he got the clearer Carlos could see the man had been attacked by some animal because boy oh boy did he appear to almost be shredded. There was blood all over him and through whatever material of clothes left on his body Carlos could see wild gashes that left a trail of crimson flittering behind him on the desert floor.

It was almost comical to Carlos but there was a frightening grip on him he could not comprehend. He didn't know the man so why didn't he laugh? The man drew closer and closer and in his chest the pain was deeper and deeper and it wasn't until the man collapsed on the floor that Carlos decided to go investigate his identity. On the ground, face first, and clearly dead he was and Carlos had a strange and frightening gut feeling to turn away but he could not. His alligator boot dug beneath the man's stomach and in a swift motion flipped him onto his back. The face of the man looked up and the cake fell from his hand and crumbled to the floor. He knew the man. It was Federico Gonzalez. It was his _Rinche. _

He nearly flipped the car with how quickly he came to a complete stop.

"What does that man?" he hissed angrily before gazing up and demanding, "What does that mean?!"

No answer.

"GRAAAAH!" his fist lashed out to his left and shattered the bulletproof window beside him as that gnawing and all consuming pain conquered over him. He had seen many people die and never batted a lash but Federico was not just another person. He squeezed the steering wheel, careful not to break it, as he continued to scream outright. Trunk packed with clothes, guns, and money, Carlos was on his way to meet Federico at that exact second.

Since he had laid eyes on the _Rinche_ he had almost become obsessed with the man. The taste of his blood and his memories gave him a euphoria that surpassed money, gold, and death. His righteousness was so alluring Carlos denied every single order to take the man's life because he could not see him dead. And the feeling was mutual. His blood showed Carlos the truth Federico denied until the obvious was too much to bare.

After the Feast Gone to Hell, Carlos found Federico before he had made it home. Federico's mind took lots of convincing but his body was easy to sway. They spent one night together and swore to leave it at that but they both knew that was a lie. The tough thing was it was clear he absolutely loved his wife and his daughter but Carlos took pride and knowing he was a connection the _Rinche_ did not want to break. On and off they met for a month until they decided that was no life to live and they would run off together.

Carlos wasn't completely heartless though. He gave an anonymous donation of one million dollars to the Margaret and Billie and it wasn't as though they decided he would never see his daughter again. The decision to leave came as a surprise to Carlos but he wanted what Federico wanted and if that meant all of his time with him, so be it.

But not at the cost of his death.

Five hundred years of inexplicable visions and he still could not figure out what they meant before it was almost too late. He had to decipher it. There was Freddie, covered in slashes, dead. Could it be something is on its way to attack him? No. There was a specific sequence of images for that. Was Carlos going to hurt him? No. Freddie had been coming from the desert, heading straight for Carlos before he even knew who it was, already hurt before he had gotten there. Could it be…?

Wide-eyed. Petrified. Horrified.

That was the truth.

Carlos may not have given him the gashes but he was the one that would kill the _Rinche_ he loved. Those wounds were symbols of the traumatic toll leaving his family would take and though he would still come and leave with Carlos it would no doubt lead to his death. Maybe not a real one but everything that made him the man he was would wither away. Carlos bit back tears as he stared angrily out the broken window. That wasn't fair. That was not fair for him. Santanico left with Richie and left him heart broken until he found someone he truly loved and now they couldn't even be together? That was unfair. That was unjust! He would not accept it…he had to.

When he had finally made it to the firework store Federico was already standing in front, holding onto two duffle bags with a grin on his face. It was enchanting to see his tough exterior gazing at the other end of the highway but once he turned his head to see Carlos he turned into a schoolboy. Carlos exited the car and Federico was already coming with his smile, "I thought you weren't going to come."

That was it. Feelings off. He needed to call upon his five hundred years to get him through his harshest deed: breaking the _Rinche_'s heart, "There's been a change of plans."

Freddie was still smiling as he walking to the truck, "Yeah, what's that? I fuck you in the car and you fuck me at the hotel? If so, I agree."

He leaned in for a kiss but with Culebra speed Carlos was able to deflect it. There came the first instance of doubt reflected in Freddie's squint. Carlos put on his mask and shut off his blood organ, "There will be no hotel…at least not for you."

Splat.

Crack.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The air grew thick and hot around them as the sound of Federico's heart splintering filled the air. Carlos almost gave up right there but he could not stop. He could not let the man he loved die, "I gave our relationship a little further thought and I think it's time it ends."

Crack.

The sound resonated through out Carlos as he watched the only person to make his dead-heart beat begin to crumble. Hide it as best as he may Carlos could still see the tears forming a thick glaze over the man's eyes. His jaw was clenched and his bottom lip was jutting out as he feigned strength.

"Why'd you come here then?" it was the voice he had used when he was on the edge of killing him. It was his strong voice filled with every ounce of bravery he had in him. It was a front. It was a lie. It was to hide the terror inside.

"I always terminate my business deals in person," that was it. Federico's nostrils flared in response to the third crack ripping its way across the man's heart. The first tear fell. Carlos could not stop. He had to keep going. A fake smirk filled his features as he glanced down to feign amusement, "You had no idea? You were no more than a foreign car to me but after a few test drives I have picked your flaws and have found I want nothing more to do with them. I have a new model, sports addition, waiting in the bed you have fantasized would be ours as you packed those ten-dollar bags. I want nothing more to do with you. I want to bury the memory of our very brief affair far into a lovelier, sexier, younger man. Don't ever contact me again."

His bottom lip was trembling and his muscles were twitching and it seemed to Carlos Freddie never had to deal with this kind of pain. Carlos wanted to vomit. He couldn't take anymore of his love's silent tears.

"_Adios, Rinche_," Carlos smirked as he turned around and went back into his truck. He made a U-Turn and head back the way he had come. He would never forgive himself. He would never forgive the Serpent Lord for taking his only love away.


	11. Chapter 11

_Prompt 10:_ It's time to come home. Pick one character that has to return with their tail tucked between their legs and the person they return to.

_Answer:_ Totally Freddie and Margaret. I always thought their relationship was the best and the most beautiful and the most underexplored by the fandom but anyway, I really love them.

He'll be here.

The silence folded around Margaret like a wet blanket that she clung to in the cold. It would kill her, she knew, but she had no other protection. She couldn't turn on the news—his face would be all over it—and she definitely couldn't talk to her sister—even the brief discussion she had with her while dropping off Billie was way too "I hate Freddie"-centric for her—so all that was left was sitting in silence and commanding herself to believe that he would return. But the quiet played tricks on her and she was too close to heartbreak to change that. What would happen if he didn't come back? How could she take care of Billie on her own? Sure, she could do it on the good days but the bad days would be too hard. That was what she needed Freddie for; she needed him to scare the bad days away.

He'll be here.

Margaret stood from the couch and stomped to the kitchen as she immediately pulled out a knife from the drawer and stabbed the wooden cutting board. No. He _**better**___be here. She didn't know what she would do but to God she demanded that he return Freddie or she would spend her life fucking up his perfect plan. Federico Gonzalez was supposed to be her gift for going through the darkness and coming out alive. Her family with Billie was supposed to be the promise that nothing bad would happen to her again—and she deserved it…after what she had been thr-

HE'LL BE HERE.

She couldn't go down that path. She couldn't think about it. For Billie's sake she had to be a big girl and swallow the pain or shout at the memories to leave her alone. Freddie had taught her to face her terror head on and it will shrivel away with no idea how to respond. But the black was creeping on the edges of her vision as if to promise it would swallow her whole. She gripped the handle of the knife and shut her eyes as she made herself big and tough. Four years of krav maga had taught her how to defend herself and her continual practice with Freddie made it all stick. She would fight her way through the black if it threatened her again. She had to be strong for Billie.

The door opened too subtly to be an intruder and from the night came the stranger. Not a stranger but a stranger that had taken over her love. After tough days at work he would often just come in without a greeting to find the shower and stay in there for as long as he could and this was no different. But it was. Even in his worst state she could see the light in his eyes but in that moment he was like a statue with no life in them. He reeked of piss, of blood, of fight, and most of all death.

That was the exact smell the police had recorded when they found her all those years ago. She was a wreck for so many years after and still occasionally was thrust into that dark place. That was hell and she prayed no one she loved would ever have to go through that…but it was apparent that Freddie did.

It was never easy for Freddie to apologize.

Margaret found that out the hard way after their first fight when he had gotten drunk and broke nearly every dish in her house because he thought she was talking to her ex-boyfriend. They had only been a month in and she was positive he was a keeper but that day he showed his ugliest side and then came hers. The crashing and anger and terror consumed her and all she could remember was sobbing hysterically in his arms while he rocked her and tried to calm her by stroking her hair and getting her to relax. He left that night after she had finally gone to sleep and she didn't hear anything from him until two days later. Everyday for the next week he left a few dishes to a set in front of her apartment door until it was complete and then he moved on to bigger gifts. He didn't buy her jewelry but instead bought her favorite cereal (she had been running out), a DVD copy of her favorite movie she had broke weeks before, some light bulbs and things of that sort.

She finally called him and they met up to talk. He didn't apologize once but somehow he did manage to sweep her off her feet again. That was the thing about him. He couldn't explain his feelings with words because he was a man of action. He was the kind of guy that would walk away from a conversation to fix something that was absentmindedly complained about. He was a doer, he was an understander, but he was not an apologizer.

So she knew full well she would never get an explanation and she didn't need one. The shower was running and she was able to remember her fragile state after being found without going back to it. All she wanted was something familiar and warm and welcoming that would not judge or for what she was forced to do. She knew that safe place was their bed. She knew it was her arms.

When the shower ended she was already in her night gown—his favorite one that she wore that was his favorite color and satin—standing at the edge of the bed and gazing at the door for him to come. He was naked and still with that expressionless stare he got when he was trying to figure out things that weren't meant to be figured out. He stopped in the door way and she could see a terror in his eyes for a moment that quickly faded into tears. She had never in her life seen him cry outright but in that moment it was the most beautifully heartbreaking thing she had ever witnessed.

Her arms stretched out to him and he was in them in a second. His strong arms grasped her so tight and though he was sad she felt an overwhelming safety fill her and she had to return the favor. She wrapped her own arms tight around his shoulders and then used her legs to climb around his waist so she could hold him with her whole body like he always said he loved. It was then that he began to cry harder and she pressed her mouth to her ear and whispered, "Come on, my love. It's time for bed."


End file.
